


Hippo Love

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Hippopotamus, Humor, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith loves Hippos, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Random & Short, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Lotor gave a surprise gift to propose and win Keith's heart.





	Hippo Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: XD LOL. Enjoy this random crack.

They all stood and watched with their eyes blinking. Pidge taking off and wiping her glasses. Hunk looking at the others then back at front. Shiro looked like he wanted to give someone a good choke with the way his hand light up. Lance covered his mouth with both hands while his body was trembling.  
  
For Allura and Coran, it was quite different. Allura looked lost with her head tilted sideways. Coran was standing behind Princess Allura and watching while twirling his great mustache.  
  
As for Keith, his fingers were trembling in mid-air. He looked down and back up. He was lost.  
  
"To show I come with good intentions, this is my proposal gift to you, Black Paladin."  
  
Keith looked back at Shiro who was ready to strike and then back at Prince Lotor. He was not used being called as the Black Paladin. That was reserved for Shiro only.  
  
He took a peek behind Lotor's shoulder and saw one of the female generals, Ezor he believed, was hiding behind the big one. Zethrid was her name? Ezor was acting too similar like Lance right now. The other general, Acxa, was glaring at her red companion.  
  
"Do you not like it? I was told about this creature on your home planet and had dear Narti made this. Just ignore the specks of blue fur. Apparently, Kova liked it and tried using it as a pillow earlier."  
  
Keith stared down at the gift again.

It was cute.  
  
It was pink. And it was big, fat, and quite fluffy. Its ears was oversized like a handkerchief. The eyes were black marble with white specks inside that shimmers with light and the thin, pink tail had a purple ribbon bow tied at the end. Keith was speechless, but he loved it. He wondered how did Lotor know it was his favorite animal.

He doesn't care for answers since he was smiling and wanted to hug his new gift like a little kid. He was excited.   
  
Lance can't hold it longer as he let go of his mouth and laughed so loud while holding his stomach.  
  
"What kind of proposal gift is that?! Oh this is great and very unusual."  
  
Lotor frowned and glared at the small Green gremlin hiding behind the Yellow Paladin with a smirk. He felt like fool and being laughed at by these lowly Paladins.  
  
"What---what is that?" Allura asked curiously.  
  
"That is a hippo, Princess Allura. They're actually not that pink on our planet."  
  
"It looks---"  
  
Keith fingers brushed against Lotor's hand before touching the pink gift. He looked up at Lotor with bright eyes.

"Are you really giving this to me?"

Lotor nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I accept your proposal!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Lance fell over on the ground while Hunk and Coran held Shiro back. Allura covered her mouth due to shock and Pidge just gave her widest grin.  
  
Lotor smiled as he watched the new Black Paladin took his gift and hugged it tight with his cheek nuzzling on top of its soft head.  
  
"That settles it. Our wedding will be next week."  
  
That was when Zethrid had to step in to block from Shiro attacking and Narti standing calmly behind him as she placed her hand behind his back to calm him.  
  
"Was I supposed to bring gifts to the Mother and Father of the Black Paladin too?"  
  
That was when Lance was dying in laughter along with Ezor.

"Oh my god. No more. Please no more. I'm dying here from laughing."  
  
Pidge adjusted her glasses with a joker smile.  
  
"Yes. You would have to bring gifts to Shiro and Allura to give their daughter away."  
  
Keith blinked and looked back at Pidge. "Wait. What? Who's giving away who?"  
  
"Keith!" Allura ignored the Pidge's comment and spoke up. "You just accepted to marry Prince Lotor."  
  
"Really? I thought it was the hippo."  
  
"Oh my god Keith. You are too much." Lance wiped his tears away with one finger.  
  
"The hippo can come to our wedding too."  
  
Keith's eyes light up and smiled. "Really? Thanks Lotor!"  
  
He quickly went up to Lotor and gave a long kiss on his cheek and went back snuggling his pink hippo.  
  
Lotor smiled and gave a thumb up at the Green Paladin who gave the same response.

Now, he will have to make sure Keith will give him the same affection as the pink hippo. He will not be out love by this stuffed creature.  
  
If not, Kova will have a new pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
